Scars
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: History leaves scars that will forever remain imprinted on flesh. To some, scars aren't meant to be proud metals, but harsh reminders that you'll never be forgiven by some.


To Ludwig he would do anything for Feliciano, except giving in to his pleas of them bathing together. He was perfectly fine with almost anything the Italian did but ever since World War II he didn't change in front of him anymore. At first the personified nation of North Italy was very upset, thinking something happened to their friendship. It took the German hours to calm Feliciano down and assure him that they would always be friends.

Germany had been successful in keeping the pasta loving Italian out of the bathroom, or bedroom in some cases, when he was showering or changing. But all it took was one careless mistake and Feliciano wiggled his way in. That happened sooner than Ludwig hoped.

* * *

><p>North Italy had left earlier that day to visit his older brother, who was with Antonio. Ludwig was told by Feliciano that he wouldn't be back until three days later, which lead him to leaving the bathroom door unlocked. This would be the same door the Italian would enter in a few moments.<p>

The blond let out a sigh as he sank into the hot water and rested his back on the cool porcelain of the tub. His bright sky blue eyes closed briefly in a moment of relaxation. There was a surge in the water as it rose. Ludwig jolted as he opened his eyes, seeing the smiling face of Feliciano at the other end of the tub.

"Ciao Germany~" For the first time in a long time the German felt terror creep into his veins. There was a good reason Ludwig didn't allow Feliciano to bath with him.

"Feli, I thought you were visiting Lovino." The smaller male's smile grew.

"Ve~ I was but one of the maids said Antonio dragged Lovi off. So I came back." The Italian said as he grabbed the red poof and lathered it with soap. Even though the air was light with Feliciano's cheery humming, Ludwig was battling with himself on what to do with North Italy. If there was no other way he could tug on that curl which would fluster the Italian enough for him to flee.

"Luddy~?" The blond was pulled out of his thoughts as a bubbly poof was offered to him. Feliciano settled down between Ludwig's legs once the German took the poof. Without really putting too much thought into it, the personified nation of Germany started to wash the smaller male's back, brushing over scars on the tan skin.

The Italian hummed as he allowed Ludwig to wash his back then turned to face him after a cup of warm water erased the soap suds on his back. There was a silence as Feliciano took the poof and dunked it under water before lathering it with more soap. He smiled with a cute tilt of his head. "Your turn~"

Ludwig remained frozen as he stared at his friend. He didn't want to turn and show Feliciano that… Germany took in a deep breath, knowing at this point he didn't even have his escape plan ready to go. The curl, though still there and very visible, had flattened and if he was to reach for the curl it would be a little more difficult to grab. With a defeated sigh Ludwig turned in the tub, bracing himself for the reaction.

"Oh Ludwig…" Feliciano said as he softly traced the burned flesh between the German's shoulder blades. North Italy felt sadness drown him. This was why Ludwig never changed in front of him anymore.

A swastika was forever imprinted on his flesh, reminding the world of the horrors Germany did under the orders of Adolf Hitler.

Ludwig gasped as gentle lips were placed to the center of the burn and Feliciano's arms wrapped around him. He wasn't expecting this. The nation remembered the treatment the world had given him after the war, and all the dark secrets had been spilled.

How long did it take for them to accept him again? Ludwig couldn't remember. But he did know it was Feliciano and Kiku who pointed out that every one of them had done something they didn't want to do under their boss's orders. That had helped immensely.

"It wasn't your fault." Feliciano whispered against the German's pale skin. Ludwig bowed his head as the water started to cool around them. "We've all done something bad in the past, to each other and to our children. You don't have to worry about the past, it's the past." The arms around Germany tightened. "I don't think any less of you; you don't have to hide from me."

The Italian let out a squeak as Ludwig turned in his embrace and pulled him into his chest. He felt the German press his nose to his auburn hair. Feliciano's hold on his friend tightened as Ludwig shook slightly.

"Thank you." He whispered against Feliciano's hair. This was why he loved the Italian. He was so open hearted. Even accepting him, along with his scars and past.


End file.
